1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a valve assembly disposed along a path of fluid flow within a water supply line. The valve assembly is structured to eliminate or significantly reduce the passage of air to a location downstream of the valve assembly, wherein the air may be in the form of air pockets or air segments or otherwise mixed and/or included in the path of fluid flow along which the water travels within the water supply line. As a result a downstream location of delivery, such as a water meter, will only register the actual quantity of water delivered and avoid any charges resulting from the passage of air through the meter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Approximately three and one-half billion people throughout the world have access to a water supply delivered to a domestic or commercial facility by a water supply line(s) in the form of pipes, conduits, etc. The origin of the water supply, especially in an urban environment, is typically from a public or regulated water utility which controls the supply, delivery, purification, and/or other processing of the water being delivered. Alternatively, many domestic facilities rely individually or collectively on wells or other underground sources of water which are not under the control a public water utility company. In either situation, it is recognized that water must be delivered to a facility with sufficient pressure to assure an adequate quantity of water being supplied at a sufficient flow rate for use in variety of different applications.
Water pressures may vary at different locations through out a given geographical area and are based in large part upon the structure and/or efficiency of the corresponding distribution system. By way of example, water mains below ground may operate at a higher pressure in order to deliver the water to distribution stations. Moreover, “pressure reducers” or like structures are frequently disposed in the path of water flow at such distribution locations prior to being delivered to the domestic or commercial facility. Accordingly, water may be delivered to a home or other conventional domestic facility having a typical and/or standard water pressure of generally about 60 psi.
In situations involving the delivery of water along a conventional water supply line to a domestic or commercial facility a metering of the water supply takes place generally at the point of delivery to the domestic or commercial facility. A conventional water meter assembly may vary in both structure and operation but is typically provided to allow water utility companies or other agencies to charge for water, based on the amount used. As a result, the metering of water delivered from a water utility company to any facility is widely considered to be an acceptable practice and a fair means of charging for the quantity of water utilized.
The monitoring procedure performed by the water meter being indicative of the quantity of water utilized, is accomplished in numerous ways including, but not limited to, the manual “reading” of the meter and the delivery of the results of the reading to a billing facility associated with the water utility. However, many cities are increasingly installing automatic meter reading systems to prevent fraud and lower the labor cost of manual meter reading. In addition, it is believed that such automatic meter reading systems improve customer service and satisfaction by assuring a more accurate determination of the quantity of water being utilized.
However, as is commonly recognized by individuals connected to public utility distribution facilities, wherein the delivered water is metered to determine the quantity of water utilized, there is an occasional interruption of water supply. Such interruptions may be caused by repair, maintenance, malfunction, etc., and typically results in quantities of air entering into the water supply lines. As a result segments of air flow or air pockets travel along with the water flow within the water supply lines. As a result the combined air and water are delivered to the various facilities connected to the supply lines after first passing through the meter assembly associated therewith. Accordingly, the existing air is measured by the meter assembly and charged to the corresponding facility as used water. This is due to the fact that most, if not all meter assemblies associated with either domestic or commercial facilities are not structured to measure “fluid” flow and may not distinguish between the flow of air and the flow of water passing there through. Therefore, in situations where air enters the water supply line, the connected facility is charged for water that in fact has not been received due to the fact that the corresponding meter assembly registers the flow of air passing therethrough as conventional water flow.
In light of the above noted problem, there is a need in the area of water distribution for an appropriate way of eliminating the passage of combined air and water to a water meter assembly or other downstream delivery facility associated with either a domestic or commercial facility. Any cost or charge to the facility for water which was in fact not received or delivered would be thereby be eliminated. Such a proposed structure or assembly should efficiently function to prevent or significantly reduce the passage of air pockets or other air flow through the water meter assembly, while not interfering with the regular and intended supply of water delivered by the conventional water supply line. Further, such a proposed structure should include sufficient structural integrity and operative performance thereby assuring a long operative life, while not requiring frequent maintenance, repair or replacement. In addition, such a proposed and preferred assembly should be sufficiently low in initial cost to be economically viable for wide spread use in conventional water supply lines in a multitude of homes, businesses, etc. which are connected to water delivery systems throughout the world.